Gravity
by Alithea
Summary: Takes place ten years after Endless Waltz. Sylvia Noventa struggles with being in the spotlight, attempted assignation, and subtle affections of a woman she can never seem to get close to. F/F content
1. Let the Rain

**Title: Gravity  
>Chapter 1: Let the Rain<br>Characters are not mine. I am just borrowing.  
>FF content.**

No one seemed to remember that her eyes were green. It was a small press detail that always confused her. The mix up came quite often because the press and politicians always seemed to recreate Sylvia Noventa in Relena Darlain's image. It was more than frustrating, but somehow understandable in the wake of things.

She wondered how many of those that sought a scandal in her life were sorely disappointed. Just ten years after the war it seemed that the media was thriving on stories recalling the lost youths of the children of the war. Relena was a popular target because of her political leanings, but other stories cropped up about young soldiers or civilians struggling in "the new peaceful galaxy".

Sylvia really didn't have anything salacious for the press to find though. After the death of her grandfather she continued on with her life. She went to school on earth, and then university at one of the colonies. She was running the Noventa Foundation charity, but there was nothing suspect about the organization. It was actually doing what it set out to do, rebuilding the earth and colonies ravaged by war, and helping children in need with their education.

She put the paper down as her car approached the shuttleport. The tiny news article about her trip was hardly a paragraph, and Sylvia questioned that it was news at all. Bigger names were attending the event after all, names that were fraught with controversy.

Her Preventer escort seemed uncomfortable in his suit, and he tugged at his collar.

"You can loosen the tie if you like," Sylvia said.

"I'm fine."

"Nervous about the flight?" She tried to read his features, but couldn't tell much about him, except that he was probably a soldier at some point, but not for very long.

She prepared herself for the small smattering of press that waited for her. She exited her vehicle with ease, and went up the steps to the shuttle with a smile and a wave. The cameras flashed, and there were the beginnings of questions that were quickly torn asunder by the arrival of another car.

Sylvia watched it approach and bit her lip when she realized who it was that had arrived.

The press grew rabid, and she retreated quickly into the shuttle catching the wave of shouts, "Lady Une? Lady Une, a word about-"

Her seat was open to interpretation. Her escort seemed even more nervous because of Une's arrival, and so Sylvia made things easy for him by choosing a seat near the back of the shuttle. There were a lot of unused seats on the flight that she found wasteful, but she supposed given the nature of the conference she was attending it was to be expected. She hadn't even wanted a Preventer escort, but it was rather firmly pressed upon her.

She reached for her book and music player so she could drown out the still loud barrage of questions being thrown at Une as she ascended the stairs. She shut her eyes, and only opened them again when the shuttle door was firmly shut and take off was imminent.

* * *

><p>The shuttle flight was going to be a long one. The colony they were headed to was remote, and just starting up as a major player in the universal political arena. Sylvia was going because there were a lot of deserving children who needed scholarships, and she wanted to present her family's foundation as a viable option for anyone seeking educational enrichment.<p>

Bored with her book she decided to ask her escort if it would be alright if she strolled the cabin for a minute or two. Une was seated at the front of the shuttle with, what looked to be, a secretary and another assistant. Her escort thought for a moment and then let her do as she pleased.

She wondered if the young man had read too many of the Lady's press clippings. The woman certainly had a rich history, but most people proved to be more than their press coverage. She'd met Relena at university and found out just how much the cameras could miss. They often missed more then anyone could fathom.

Sylvia smiled at Une's secretary and assistant as she paced the shuttle for a few minutes. She stopped and leaned against a row of seats, before chatting with a stewardess about the perfume she was wearing. Then she sat down next to her escort and picked up her book again.

He seemed nonplussed so she put her book down and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I..It's just-" He shook his head. "It's nothing. I just...I've never seen her do that."

"Who?"

He motioned his head so as not to be obvious that he was gesturing towards Lady Une. He was failing adorably, but it got Sylvia to look over at the lady and find the woman smiling contentedly.

Sylvia got up from her seat and walked over to Lady Une. "I suppose I'm probably the least bothersome passenger you've had to take a flight with," she grinned and held out her hand, "Sylvia Noventa."

Lady Une stood and shook her hand. "Lady Diana Une."

Sylvia glanced over at her escort who looked like he was going to burst.

"I'd say you should go say hello to him, but he might die of shock," Sylvia said.

Une looked over at the young man and nodded slightly. "The organization has grown so much. It's easy to forget that I've become a bit of a..."

"Legend?"

"No, more of a myth." Une gestured to the empty seat next to her, offering it up.

Sylvia sat down and crossed her legs. "I was right, I think."

"About?" Une asked as she sat down.

"I don't think you're as scary as the press would have everyone believe."

Une chuckled. "Yes, well, you don't know me very well. Some reputations are earned for a reason."

"I didn't say you never did scary things. I just don't think that the actions you make out of necessity are as heartless as they seem."

"I'm not sure how to take that." She grimaced and then said, "It's a long flight and your itinerary once we land is quite rushed."

Sylvia stood up. "Tactful deflection. That's fair. I'll go rest, and you can ponder what I said about you, and apply it to me."

Une nodded and followed Sylvia back to her seat with her eyes. Then she picked up a file she was working on and muttered, "Her eyes..."

"Ma'am?" It was her secretary.

Une turned to him and held out the file in her hand. "Her eyes, they're green. Make sure her file is updated correctly."

* * *

><p>"I don't understand how you can be nice to her," Relena said as she walked with Sylvia down the corridor towards their individual rooms. Their escorts were a step behind them and struggling to keep pace.<p>

"And I don't understand how you haven't forgiven her yet," Sylvia replied. "You forgave-"

"It's not even the same," The Vice Foreign Minister retorted. "I mean...Wait. Did you forgive him?"

"He's still alive, isn't he?" She stopped at the door to her room.

Relena was going on towards her suite, but stopped and turned on her heels. "What haven't you told me?"

Sylvia firmly regretted having said anything. She opened the door to her room and stepped inside, allowing Relena to follow, and no doubt confusing their Preventer escorts. The door shut and Sylvia watched as Relena sat, without prompting or permission, on her bed.

"I thought we were friends," Relena said.

"We are, but I thought you were over him. Why does it matter? Why fuel the past obsession?"

Relena arched an eyebrow which was answer enough for Sylvia.

Sylvia crossed her arms and leaned into the wall. "I was given an opportunity to take revenge, and I refused it, because it was a coward's way out. He was running from his guilt, and at the time, it was punishment enough that he should live with it."

"Okay, but still... Une-"

"Was a major player in OZ, and broken by a mental disorder and a bullet if I remember the news clippings correctly. It's been ten years, and I just don't have the energy to spend on hating people for that long. I wasn't raised that way," Sylvia stated coolly. She looked over at Relena and asked, "Do you want to ask me a real question, the one that you really want to ask? You've been avoiding it since lunch."

"What about me and..." She trailed off and stood up. "I have to freshen up for the next round of this conference."

Sylvia nodded and opened the door. Relena stepped out and Sylvia shut the door quickly answering the unasked question, "I forgave her too, and even you."

She sighed and lay down on the bed. She shut her eyes and found herself too tired to get up and change out of her suit.

* * *

><p>Sylvia stood at the empty gate to her shuttle with an odd sensation swelling in her stomach. The conference had been fine. She did the business that was required of her. Her strained friendship with Relena was still strained, but she'd already done everything she was capable of doing. She watched the Preventer escorts mill about and waited patiently for the young man who had been assigned to her to show up. Instead, he was replaced by a woman who looked the same age as Une.<p>

"What happened to-"

"Just a regulatory precaution," the woman answered and then added, "And a special request."

Sylvia nodded and bit her lip. "Well, I'm Sylvia Noventa."

"Sally Po." She held out her hand.

"At least you're more relaxed." Sylvia smiled and brushed back her hair that was getting a trifle too long for her taste. She hadn't worn her hair long since she was a teenager, and anything past her shoulders began to annoy her. She then shook Sally's hand, feeling embarrassed to keep the woman hanging. "Um...who requested-"

"That's confidential I'm afraid."

The slow easy smile of Sally Po put Sylvia at ease, and she tried to imagine who had the clout to make such a request. She felt it couldn't be Relena, at least, she really didn't want it to be Relena pushing her political weight around.

A clatter of voices and flashbulbs turned Sylvia's attention. Once more Lady Une was walking towards her shuttle. Sylvia let out a short laugh.

"Ah, I think she's got it," Sally said softly. "Let's get you to your seat, Miss Noventa."

"Please, just call me Sylvia."

"Will do."

* * *

><p>Sylvia spent a lot of her flight embroiled in her book, and in conversation with her escort who was more open to chatting than her previous one. In fact, she seemed almost too chatty.<p>

"Sally, are you gathering intel on me?"

Sally shook her head and then nodded. "Only in the most non-abuse of power as possible." She grinned. "When my friends express concerns I generally try and help them out."

"Like a wing man?"

"If this were a bar...sort of like that." Sally nudged Sylvia's elbow. "You should probably get up and stretch for bit."

"I think I'm actually going to take a nap."

"Rebellious."

"Genuinely tired actually. Still recovering from the behind the scene bits of the conference," Sylvia replied softly and shut her eyes as she pushed her seat back.

"Friendly exes are like that."

"If I had more energy I'd go into a little rant about the Preventers lack of respect for personal privacy, but that'll have to wait until we land."

"I look forward to it," Sally replied.

* * *

><p>Months passed and then suddenly Sylvia Noventa found herself in need of the Preventers services. She had discovered some disturbing emails from one of the heads of the Noventa Foundation. It screamed criminal activity, and she wasn't going to stand for it. Most of the work on her end had been done, including a few arrests, and then, of course, that was when the death threats started to arrive.<p>

She sat at a piano that was in the large empty room she had been asked to wait in. Her fingers moved lightly over the keys.

"I didn't know you played," Sally stated shaking Sylvia from her thoughts. The woman leaned against the piano.

"I don't," Sylvia replied. She grimaced and pulled her fingers away from the keys. "I know this one song, and I only know it because a friend of mine insisted we perform it at a high school talent show."

"I see."

Sylvia chuckled wryly. "Anyway, the piano was here so…" She shrugged. "I didn't think anyone was really around."

Sally nodded. "Well, it was lovely. If you're waiting for Une she's running behind schedule as usual."

"Right."

"You won't have to wait forever," Sally stated softly, and then left the room.

Sylvia wondered what she could have meant. There was something else behind that simple statement. She shook her head and stepped away from the piano.

Not too much later Une's secretary emerged and showed her into an office that was Spartan in design. There was a picture frame on the desk of a little girl with red hair, and not much else that wasn't generic office furnishing.

Une sat behind her desk with a grave expression on her face. She was glancing over a file and looked up quickly, brown eyes flashing behind circular lenses, as Sylvia took a seat. In that brief instant Sylvia saw the myth of Lady Une, the horror story of the malicious lady. Une removed her glasses and set them on the desk.

"Miss Noventa," Une began, "I wish you would have come to us sooner."

"You'll have to forgive me if I'm wary of the Preventers rushing in at every instance. I thought the police were better suited until-"

"Until very blatant death threats," Une interrupted. "And one attempt I'm told."

Sylvia nodded. She hadn't thought it much of an attempt, but it was more than enough to make her change her strategy regarding cleaning up the foundation. "Yes. I'm taking it all very seriously now."

"Good." Lady Une stood up and crossed around her desk, leaning on it with her arms crossed. "I think we can take care of things quickly. I'm not sure we can keep the press out of this though."

"Well, they have been chomping at the bit to get me in a scandal." Sylvia forced a smile and then said, "I can handle things. After all, as soon as I discovered the-"

"That's not what I meant." She stood again and took a seat in the chair next to Sylvia's. "The people involved are tied to other things, and I'm afraid those things are tied to the Vice Foreign Minister."

"Oh." She laughed. "Well, lovely. Her scandal trumps mine."

"Generally, but the resources here, as vast as they..." She trailed off and started again, "I'm not going to be able to give you the same protection detail. I want to, but I can't pull enough Preventers to make that happen."

"And so?"

"How do you feel about the Germanies?" Une asked.

"I've never been." Sylvia chuckled. "Is that..._your_safe house Ms. Une?"

"No. It's my family's estate, but it's well protected, and I doubt anyone would consider trying to find you there."

"Don't be cute. You know as well as I do that if these people are serious, and they are, they'll find me anywhere."

Une nodded.

"But you absolutely trust the people there." Sylvia stated as she considered the earnest look on the lady's features.

"Yes, and..." She smiled. "I'll be sending Sally with you."

Sylvia refrained from asking Une to come along personally. She wanted to though. It was at the tip of her tongue. Instead, she nodded and said, "I'll have some people make arrangements on my end. I won't mention where I'm going. However…"

"However?"

"I don't like the idea of hiding."

"It won't be for long," Une assured. "I have the best Preventers working on this."

"Do you?"

Une nodded and stood up. "Sally will drive you home, and you will leave tonight." She touched Sylvia's shoulder. "It won't be long."

Sylvia blinked and then said, "Yes, that's what Sally said."

To be continued...


	2. Poison Apples

**Title: Gravity  
>Chapter 2: Poison Apples<br>Chapter Summary: Sylvia stays at Lady Une's estate, and reunites with someone from her past.  
>Characters are not mine. I am just borrowing.<br>F/F content.**

Old wars had changed the ways the maps of the Earth were drawn. The Germanies was as common as saying the Americas. Whatever the old country had been it was redrawn once the new aristocracy had settled into place, and would probably be redrawn again now that much of aristocracy had been purged during the war. Very few kept there titles, and those that did usually had their reasons for doing so.

Lady Une's family had a rich estate in the north, and Sylvia found the house dark and slightly troubling. It was nothing like the village she had grown up in, or the estates of her grandfather. There was something sinister in the woodwork, made worse by the frozen forest outside. It was a desert of white punctuated by the looming skeletons of black tree trunks on the horizon.

The fireplace in the main hall had been lit, and cast a rather ancient yellow-orange glow over the room. Sally was tending to it off and on since there was only one servant. He was an older man that had served the Une family for years, and he reminded Sylvia a little bit of Pagan from the Peacecraft family. She had told Relena once not to take Pagan's loyalty for granted, and appreciate him for all he had done. She was never sure Relena really understood her.

Sylvia was tired from the boredom of being cooped up in the house. She had read the books she had brought with her a few times, and was already working on the collection that remained in surprisingly good shape in the house's library. The books seemed to be hundreds of years old, but the servant, Hans, had assured her that they were copies that had been aged, and that the real books had been given away to museums years ago.

Her German was astoundingly atrocious, and so she skipped over those books for ones in French, or Italian. Such an odd assortment of languages permeated the works in the library, and so many of them were easily forgotten with the universal language in place, a language that had been created to tie the nations of the earth together. The older romantic languages were easier to learn though, and she wondered at the things that changed in the name of progress.

When she arrived she made Sally tell her everything she knew about what was going on. Sylvia was disappointed, but not shocked to learn that the man she had gathered evidence to convict was not just stealing money from her family's foundation to line his own pockets. He was also lining other pockets, an underground revolutionary movement to be exact. She found her stomach lurching as her heart and head battled over which was worse, the perpetually growing universal reach of the Preventers' forces, with their secret operations and covert tactics, or a galaxy in a constant state of wars.

No easy answer pervaded her thoughts.

Hans entered the room with a letter for Sylvia. It was written in an elegant scrawl that denoted an aristocratic upbringing. It was from Lady Une who explained in very plain terms that things would be under control soon, and to expect an extra pair of hands to assist Sally.

She handed the note over to Sally, whose opinion Sylvia particularly trusted because the woman didn't mince around subjects that were hard to talk about. And, of course, Sally still managed to make everything sound perfectly tactful.

The letter made Sally frown.

"What," Sylvia asked.

Sally shook her head. "Mere observation, and nothing to do with your safety."

"Sal."

The older woman grinned. "No getting passed you now."

"No. We've been in this place for too long together. I think, I rather have your habits down," Sylvia replied.

"When I see who she sends I'll have a better answer for you," Sally stated. "Until then why don't we kill the time with some cards? I'm sure Hans isn't too busy to join us."

Sylvia nodded and sighed. Death threat or not she really wanted to be back home and fighting this out herself in the public, and the press decrying the traitor to her family's name, and speaking out against violence. Somehow she imagined that Relena was still out there making speeches and saying all those controversial things that made her a political dynamo.

Still, she seemed to understand that there was something bigger going on than just another terrorist plot, or peoples' revolution. It involved her, and her death, her family name. It was like the original coup d'etat perpetrated by OZ with her grandfather's death. It made her head spin to think that it could happen again, and so soon.

* * *

><p>A few days passed and another bad snow storm over took the region. Hans had a lot of forethought and brought in extra food for the pantries and freezers. He had weathered many such storms in the past. He seemed expert at passing them through without much effort now.<p>

Sally seemed to be growing uneasy which she attempted to pass off as mere cabin fever. Sylvia didn't buy it.

Then one mid-afternoon there was a hurried knock at the door. Sally rushed over and Sylvia heard the muttered exchange of phrases that she supposed were Preventer codes. Sally opened the door and man who seemed outfitted for the arctic entered the house. He removed his jacket and goggles, and Sylvia recognized him in an instant.

She pushed into the room and ignored Sally's comment about having been told to stay out of sight. She looked the young man up and down, and then shook her head.

"I hope you aren't here to have me kill you again, Heero Yuy." Sylvia said sullenly.

He shook his head. "I'm here to protect you."

"You know," Sally chimed in, "because an ex-Gundam pilot and one Preventer does an army make."

Sylvia shook her head. "It's a bad joke, Sal."

Heero nodded and asked to see the layout of the house. Sylvia went into the library and found a book to read.

She wasn't bitter about Heero, just mildly disappointed. He had come to her once to pay what he thought his due penance. She had refused him, and had never seen him again. She had heard plenty about him though. Relena had more Heero Yuy stories than Sylvia cared to hear. It saddened her that after everything the young man could only find his calling in warfare. And that's what it was even if the Preventers called it protection.

Her attempts to be philosophical on the matter failed her. She tried to consider that maybe after all his soul searching it was what he wanted, but the stories of him from Relena made her wonder if he merely stayed in the business out of some strange obligation to be the white knight.

A knock at the library door prompted her to look up from the unread pages of her book. Sally leaned in the doorway and had an odd look about her.

"You wanted my opinion on Lady Une's letter?"

Sylvia nodded, and watched as Sally entered the room. Sally had a slow and easy gait that changed ever so slightly whenever she was upset. The slight change caused a lump to form in Sylvia's throat.

"I think you're in more danger than Une first thought, and that she still pays too much attention to the things Relena says to hurt her," Sally stated flatly.

Sylvia was going to say something, but Heero entered the room.

"There's a panic room down in the cellar that's well protected. I think Sylvia should get down there with Hans," Heero said quickly. "I'm sorry we had to meet again this way."

"Don't be sorry," Sylvia replied. "Just stay alive."

* * *

><p>Sylvia watch the way Hans stood guard at the door to the panic room, and saw signs of a past military background. She wanted to ask him questions about it. She wanted to know more about him since he was risking his life for her. Instead, she asked about Lady Une.<p>

"The Lady comes from a long line of military based aristocrats," he replied. "I was a...Ordonnanz for her father in the old wars."

Sylvia tried to twist the term around in her head. "A batman?"

Hans thought for a moment and then nodded. "An old custom that had been abolished, but had been reinstated after the new aristocracy was formed."

"Why-"

"It is my duty to protect this family," Hans said stiffly. "I have known the Lady all her life, and she obviously cares for you a great deal or she would not have asked me to assist in this manner."

Sylvia took a deep breath as she wrapped her head around the statement. She couldn't think of a reason for Une to care for her at all. They'd only met a few times, and had connected in a small way, but...Her thoughts left her as the sounds of gunfire filtered through the walls. She shut her eyes and wished for peace.

Instead there was a loud rumbling and the ground shook. Sylvia couldn't move.

The door to the panic room was forced open, but before Hans could get a shot off a voice in German commanded him, and he stepped aside. Sally staggered in looking half alive. Sylvia rushed to her.

"It wasn't you," Sally whispered. "They were after _him_."

Sylvia clenched her fists and shook from tears she couldn't cry.

To be continued...


	3. The Storm Can Come

**Title: Gravity**  
><strong>Chapter 3: The Storm Can Come<strong>  
><strong>Chapter Summary: Lady Une seeks to correct her error, and Sylvia does some deep thinking.<strong>  
><strong>Characters are not mine. I am just borrowing.<strong>  
><strong>FF content.**

Lady Une sat at her desk with her eyes shut and her hands bridged together in a manor that reminded Sally of photos she had seen of Treize Khushrenada. She understood that at times Une liked to imagine what her former mentor would have done if he had been in her situation, and generally all exercises like that ended with Une saying, "He wouldn't have let himself get caught in this sort of corner."

Sally shut the door and Lady Une opened her eyes. She did not mutter the familiar phrase. Instead she looked at Sally and said, "I took it too personally."

"You were trying to make sure Sylvia had the protection she needed," Sally stated as a reassurance.

"No." Une said firmly. "I took the task of protecting her too personally. I shouldn't have. As your dear friend would say...I was weak."

Sally took a deep breath and stepped further into the office. She crossed her arms over her chest and said, "It's not weakness to want to protect someone you care about, even if that person has no idea how you feel, or why." She paused and asked, "You didn't know it was a trap for Heero?"

"I did not. If I'd have been more concerned with why Sylvia was a target I might have found...something. A clue." She shook her head. "I shouldn't have sent him."

"But you did."

"He asked me." Une took in a deep breath. "He knew, and didn't tell me. Why would he do that?"

Sally shrugged. "Technically, he isn't your subordinate. He only comes in if we absolutely need him." She frowned, which was an almost completely foreign expression to cross her features. "You may need to ask Sylvia. Perhaps, it has to do with their past."

"Yes, perhaps." Une stood up and put her hands on her desk. "Sally...Never mind. I'll see to it myself."

"Good."

* * *

><p>Sylvia Noventa had retreated to her grandmother's estate in Sicily. She sought solace in the familiarity of the place, but found only further disruption. The scandal following the Noventa Foundation had been wrapped up neatly. The papers screamed of her heroic escape from death as she sought to make things right. She hated it all. It was all inconsequential, because Heero Yuy had been taken captive by some unknown group, Heero who had been there to protect her, but was apparently the real target.<p>

She spent some time going over her memories of their only meeting. It was brief and to the point. She was too riddled with grief to do anything more than yell at him. She didn't understand him, or his comment that war was all he knew. She couldn't understand it, because she was always kept so far from conflicts. All she knew of war was that it brought loss, and the war had brought her plenty of that.

She'd lost her grandfather, some close friends who either joined OZ or the rebellious remnants of the Alliance, and a brother who defied the family to fight. And now it was taking something else from her, something indiscernible and transcendent.

She had sent a card up to Hans to thank him for all he had done, and for letting her borrow one of the Une family books. She promised its safe return as soon as she was finished with it. She wondered if he was the type of man to send a reply.

Sally had not been in contact like she had promised, which was curious since Sally was the type to send a reply, and give some sort of answer even if she couldn't give full details. It was curious.

After about a week a card came to announce that a member of the Preventers would arrive that afternoon to ask Sylvia some questions. It was an extremely formal announcement, but it was not printed on the standard Preventer card stock. It was a better grade of paper and the embossing was particularly striking.

She shook her head at the subtle clues, mostly because she was tired of the subtlety. It was bothersome that so many felt she need to be treated like an innocent when she wasn't. Though there seemed to be something more in the hints she had been gathering. There was a great deal of caution, protection that wasn't really meant for her benefit, and once she realized that she had to take a long walk to think it all over.

Sylvia made it back from her walk with just enough time to change into something more fitting a meeting with a Preventer inquiry. She decided on a blue and black suit with a skirt, and extremely practical dress shoes.

She waited in the sitting room which was filled with an array of memories for her. She had played in that room when she was little. Hidden in the corners to read and get away from her brothers and cousins.

One of the maids announced the arrival of Lady Une and Sylvia found herself standing almost involuntarily to receive her. They sat and Une went immediately into business.

"I need you to tell me about your connection to Heero Yuy," Une said. "Whatever it was or is, no matter how minute the detail, anything you can tell me might help us figure out who is after him."

Sylvia nodded and then told Lady Une the entire story of how she met Heero Yuy. Une listened intently and then nodded at the end.

"You hadn't seen him at all since that day in the cemetery?"

"No. Not since he came to your estate to help protect me." Sylvia bit her lip and then said, "Maybe it was a question of who he would come to aid."

"You're thinking you and Relena were both in danger he would choose the woman he wanted to save, or felt more obligated to," Une asked and then said, "An interesting theory, but we had everything concerning Relena wrapped up well before he was sent your way. And he wasn't actually sent."

"What?"

"He contacted me and asked to go."

Sylvia took a deep breath. "Oh Heero, you aren't."

"I'm missing something."

"Don't you see. He left me and then went to see my grandmother. He was going to go to each member of the family to see if they would seek retribution." She brought her hand over her mouth. "But, you see...My grandmother, like my grandfather firmly believed in peace, and the pacifist ideals that OZ had sought to wipe out. She would have sent word to everyone else. She would have told them to leave him alone."

Une saw a thought forming in Sylvia's mind, and it was not a pleasant one. She had done her research, but she needed the second opinion. She felt horrid for putting Sylvia through it.

Sylvia felt herself begin to tremble. "I had a brother. He left to fight in the war. I'm not even sure which side he took, but he left against the family's wishes. The reports said he was dead, but-"

"There were so many, and some were wrong." Une said completing the thought. "Where would he go if he were still alive?" She stood up and put a hand on Sylvia's shoulder. "I am...sorry."

Sylvia shut her eyes and then steadied herself. She tried to hold on to everything she believed in, everything she had been taught, and all she had forgiven and had learned to forgive. "There's an abandoned farm on Corsica. It's still there. He- My brother loved it there, because grandfather taught him...taught him..." And her resolve broke and she started to weep.

Une pulled her close. "I am sorry, Sylvia, but I will try to get them both out alive."

* * *

><p>Snipers were in position. Only one had a clear shot, and the order was given to fire. The sniper did her job, and Heero Yuy managed the rest quite well on his own.<p>

Lady Une gave him a rueful look as he approached her, bandaged and bruised.

"He has symptoms of-" Heero stopped and then said, "a split."

Une arched an eyebrow.

"Hard to say if he's really her brother," Heero remarked. "But I figure you lot can figure that out. May I leave?"

"I have only one question for you Mr. Yuy," Une said. "Why did you allow it to go this far?"

His brow furrowed and he said, "I wanted to make sure she hadn't changed her mind since she was a kid. If she told you where to go she obviously hadn't. She...She forgives me." He started to walk away and then stopped and looked at Lady Une curiously. "That was a close shot you took. I thought you might try and take out your perceived competition."

Une's eyes flashed behind the lenses of her glasses. "If the sniper had mortally wounded either of you, she'd never forgive me."

Heero nodded and walked off.

To be continued…


	4. Intertwined and Overrun

**Title: Gravity  
>Chapter 4: Intertwined and Overrun<br>Summary: Sylvia thinks her worries are over, but finds they've only just begun.  
>Characters are not mine. I am just borrowing.<br>F/F content.**

Sylvia stared out of the shuttle window as it departed from the colony. She felt content that she had made some sort of difference there, but still, something made her think she had failed. Her foundation did good, but like any charitable work it could only do so much and go so far. There was an element of guilt that stirred in her for not giving away her family fortune and living in ghettos and rags herself. Even that would hardly be enough, and the more sensible part of her understood that it would always be that way. All she could do was work to help the world and its colonies become the peaceful places she wanted them to be.

She shut her eyes and then turned her attention towards the book in her lap. It was a gift from the school the Noventa Foundation had just helped to sponsor. She had helped to donate a majority of the school's new library.

She thumbed the spine and then opened it up to start reading it. Despite all the wonders of the technology, the exploration of space and everything that went with that, there was no greater adventure for her than having a book in her hand. The debate could rage forever, but there was a power in the printed word that exceeded the digital. There had to be, otherwise people wouldn't have made such an effort to keep it alive.

The book was one she had read before, but apparently the school had gotten wind that she enjoyed that particular ancient author. It was a lovely thought, that book. A gift she would truly cherish.

There was a noise from the front of the cabin that caught her attention. She looked down the aisle and noticed a few businessmen chattering. It was nice to finally be free of escorts, and the cloying demands of the press. She was back to being hardly news worthy which was a small blessing.

The man who had taken Heero Yuy hostage had not been her brother back from the dead. He was a just a man who had served along side him, and knew just enough to find Heero and get his attention, and that had not been a relief or terribly heart breaking for Sylvia. It just made her sad that such things had to happen to people. The man had no remaining family, and Sylvia wondered if it would be beneficial or cause the man a relapse into his delusion if she happened to visit him.

She knew deep inside she would never meet that man, but she forgave him all the same. No one ever understood her capacity for forgiveness. It was not easy for her. However, just because she held on to some of anger at an action that didn't mean she could not forgive. It was always a work in progress, and a long road.

Her thoughts kept drifting as the shuttle approached the newly restored moon base. It was mostly a giant shuttle terminal and tourist attraction. She never liked the way it looked up close. It was always so much more mysterious from far away reflecting the sun's light. She shut her book as she considered that her thoughts on the moon might be used for her thoughts on Lady Une. Though, it was not quite the same.

She had thought after everything had blown over that Lady Une would make her overtures less subtle. Instead, they disappeared completely. Sylvia couldn't be heartbroken because there was no relationship there to speak of. She was merely disappointed that somehow she had missed a chance.

The shuttle landed, passengers departed and new ones boarded. The vacant seat next to Sylvia was suddenly filled by the easy going form of Sally Po who was wearing her best grin and a Hawaiian shirt with margarita glasses and palm trees all over it.

"Sally."

"Sylvia," Sally replied as she leaned into her seat. "I was on vacation."

"Really?"

"No, I was just undercover. How are you holding up?"

Sylvia set her book to the side and said, "Well. Just working." She took a deep breath and then asked very softly, "Are you working right now?"

Sally nodded.

"And am I in danger?"

"Quite possibly."

"This really isn't the best way to let someone know," Sylvia retorted.

Sally nodded and then touched Sylvia's hand. "Well, sometimes an official meeting can't be called when someone's life is on the line. You're a tough chick. You can handle a little speed bump like this."

Sylvia laughed.

"What?"

"You might be the first person to call me tough, Sally."

She shrugged. "No, not the first, but I have a feeling you'd get angry if I told you who the first was."

Sylvia huffed. "You are correct." She crossed her arms over her chest and shut her eyes. "Is there a plan?"

"Yes."

"Do I get to know what it is?"

"No. You just have to trust us."

"Us?"

Sally just squeezed her hand and pretended to be falling asleep.

* * *

><p>There was very little excitement on the trip and at the shuttleport once they arrived. However, halfway en route to the safe house the Preventers had set up for Sylvia there was a sudden burst of gun fire.<p>

Sally and the driver, whose name was Darren Nichol, evaded the gun fire, and returned it expertly. There came a point however when Sally realized the original plan wasn't going to work and decided to have Nichol take the car one way, while commandeering another to get Sylvia to a new location.

Sylvia somehow managed to remain calm and in command of herself during the entire course of events. It was only when she and Sally reached the small loft serving as a backup safe house that Sylvia noticed she was shaking. She was frightened, but mostly she was just frustrated and infuriated that she was under attack again.

Sally had bolted the door and looked over at Sylvia with an uneasy expression.

"Is this backlash," Sylvia asked. "Or is it just some random group targeting me because I have money and ties to the old Alliance?" She clenched her fists together and that seemed to steady her resolve. "I won't allow myself to be bullied into hiding whenever there's a problem! I can't! I have work to do. Good work. Things I truly believe will make this world a better place."

"You're starting to sound like-"

"Don't say Relena," Sylvia interrupted. "I'm tired of being seen as her shadow."

Sally shook her head. "No. Not Relena. You sound like Mariemaia Khushrenada."

Sylvia took a breath and then let it out as any response she could have uttered suddenly failed her. She hadn't considered that before. She felt terrible for not having thought of it before. After a few years the war dwindled away, and just like she and Relena had been the focus of media attention at one time or another, Sylvia realized there was probably a very palpable reason Mariemaia was not always under constant attack from the press. But just because the child's name was dragged through the mud didn't mean there wasn't always a constant threat to that girl's safety.

She reached out and caught the edge of the sofa, sitting herself down, and putting her head in her hands. Sally came over and put her arm around her.

"This will not last," Sally said.

"I won't have to wait forever," Sylvia said, and then asked, "Why did you say that?"

"Because you won't," Sally replied. "Diana thinks this will blow over quickly. That it's just random backlash from the previous attempt."

Sylvia chuckled. "Diana?" She smiled faintly. "Oh she did introduce herself that way."

"She doesn't introduce herself like that to everyone."

"Hard to ask a girl out for a coffee when she's worrying about keeping the bad guys at bay?"

"Something like that."

"And what about you, Sally?"

She sighed. "What about me?"

Sylvia shook her head. "Never mind." She pulled away and asked, "What's the next plan?"

"For now," Sally said, "we sit tight, and wait."

* * *

><p>Lady Diana Une stared out of her offices windows. She was not quite looking at anything in particular, though she would occasionally acknowledge seeing a bird fly by, or a group of Preventers walking through the courtyard below. She held her hands behind her back, almost too tightly as she lost herself in contemplation. The door to her office opened behind her and she did not turn around to greet the man who entered.<p>

He stood and watched her expectantly, noticing the small touches about her that were more military than usual. She was wearing her official Preventer uniform, and her hair was pulled back in a tight French braid. Lady Une generally opted for a business suit since it detracted from any public sense that the Preventers were an army.

Then he glanced across the very tidy desk towards the objects that were out of place. Her glasses were haphazardly settled near an open bottle of prescription medication, and then to the far side of those things was a black file. He was going to clear his throat to announce himself, but Lady Une spoke before he could do so.

"Mr. Nichol, your report," Une asked crisply.

"As you suspected we had to switch to plan B. Preventer Po has taken Miss Noventa to the secondary location."

"Good." She turned around and looked him over. "Do you know why I asked you to join the Preventers?"

Nichol had an inkling, but could not voice it. She had not asked him to join the Preventers. He had done that on his own, and had been fairly certain of a career pushing paper. She had spotted him one day and asked him if he'd rather do something else. Suddenly, he was part of her personal team, and he thought he knew why, but could not help but question his reasoning since that day on Barge.

"No," he replied.

A faint grin tugged at the corner of Une's lips. "I think you do, but that isn't important. I can't say I've forgiven you for the boundaries you over stepped in the past. However, it was not as if I could give you orders on how to handle my... condition."

He felt sweat begin to form along his brow.

"This plot against Miss Noventa is more complicated than I first thought. There are webs being woven against each other obscuring the heart of the matter. This has made me come to an uneasy conclusion, and so I would like you to help me."

Nichol nodded. "Of course."

"And, can I trust you, Mr. Nichol, to do as you are ordered?"

"Yes."

"Good." She crossed her arms over her chest and stepped towards her desk. "This information is very sensitive, and if during this meeting you feel you can not keep your obligations to me, or follow the orders you are provided then say so immediately. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

She nodded. "Let's not beat around the bush. You have seen me in delicate states, brought on by my unwavering dedication to serving someone I hold dear. I will quite literally split myself in two if that's what it takes to do my duty."

"I am aware, but I thought-"

"My current physicians have ensured me that I'm in no danger of that ever occurring again."

Nichol noted the lengthy pause and so he said, "But you think otherwise?"

"I believe it is often necessary to take precautions so that no lives are placed in danger," Une replied and then continued, "But, yes, I believe this situation may prove taxing. The full details are in the black file here on my desk."

"I see."

Une titled her head and narrowed her eyes slightly. The she frowned and said, "I've no doubt that you do. You lacked proper orders on Barge. I am giving you proper orders should you accept."

"I accept," Nichol said quickly, and almost immediately regretted his decision. It was too late though, he couldn't find a way to take it back.

"Take the file, memorize the contents, and then destroy it," Lady Une said sharply.

"Oh, and as a consideration for you, I want you to know that one other person is aware of what I'm telling you." She smiled, almost cruelly. "You won't be pleased, but I need the extra insurance."

Nichol nodded, and reached out for the file. Une picked up her glasses and placed them on her face as he did so.

"Keep on the mark, Mr. Nichol," she said. "Well on it."

To be continued...


End file.
